Invasions, Reunions And Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set several years after "Win, Lose And Kaboom". Jimmy and April haven't seen each other in years, plus there's the ever-growing interest Cindy Vortex has in Jimmy. But when the Gorlocks get ready to invade Earth, what's a boy genius to do? Jimmy/Cindy! Implied Jimmy/April before the story's timeline! Libby/Sheen! First Jimmy Neutron fic!


James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron was an 16 year old of many statuses. He was a genius, a geek, a hero, but most importantly a teenager. He walked his way up to school which was extra easy considering how it was just a block from his house with his backpack on, a blue hoodie, a red shirt with his an "atom" logo on it in white, blue jeans, and blue converse shoes as he walked his way to the front entrance of the school.

Cynthia 'Cindy' Aurora Vortex, Jimmy's long-standing academic rival and reluctant friend smirked in a friendly manner at him. She had on a pink backpack on, along with an olive green and tan t-shirt, black jean shorts and white converse velcro sneakers.

Jimmy gave her a light but noticeable smile in return. After everything they've been through as little kids their rivalry and reluctant friendship was still there as he walked closer to her on the campus walkway. "Hey Cindy." He greeted.

"Hey Neutron." She greeted with a cool friendly smile.

Now of course the teenage genius Jimmy couldn't just have a normal conversation with Cindy, even on the first day of school. "Are you ready for the new school year? I have a schedule full of advanced placement classes and I haven't lost a beat since school ended last year." He said with a grin.

"Oh Nerdtron, bring it on." She chuckled goodnaturedly.

"Oh I will." Jimmy smiled and chuckled. All while Cindy's longtime friend Libby was fake-checking the texts on her phone while she watched her bestie talk to Jimmy.

"So I'll see you later, second best." Jimmy replied with a friendly yet competitive smirk.

"Just bring it." Cindy smirked back.

Jimmy walked away from Cindy with a smile before meeting up with Sheen, who just arrived via skateboard wearing a black shirt with a picture of "Ultralord" on the front and back, black jeans, and purple skateboard shoes.

"Heyyyy girrrl!" Libby called out to her friend Cindy with a smile.

"Hey Libs." Cindy smiled brightly. They'd been friends since their childhood.

Libby gave Cindy a friendly hug in greeting, "So how are you today CV?" She asked Cindy with her little nickname for her.

"I'm alright Libs, just wondering what Neutron's up to. He seemed..nicer than usual. Not since we were on that island together was he like that.." Cindy replied, blushing a little at the memory.

"Hey brain boy grew up and..." Libby stopped herself mid-sentence upon seeing color appear on her best friend's cheeks. "Wait, are you blushing girl?" She asked with a smirk.

Cindy turned away, a shyness in her eyes.

"OMG You have a crush on Jimmy Neutron!" Libby squealed with a cheshire grin.

Cindy immediately put her hand over her friend's mouth. "Shut up!" She hissed quietly.

Libby giggled and playfully rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Come on Libs, let's go." Cindy smiled.

"Lead the way girl." Libby smiled.

Cindy nodded with a smile as they headed inside.

Meanwhile, all the way in a nearby galaxy the Gorlocks, a strong, militant, race of aliens, was in a state of action. Their officers were filing into the war room, including a young and strong Gorlockian teenager, the lone girl in among all of the men, April was making her way into the room and findng her seat.

Then a hulking, muscular, Gorlockian man sat at the table. "I call this meeting of the Gorlockian Military Officers to order!"

April crossed her arms with a smile as she sat down.

"We have discussed expanding our planet, colonizing and conquering the sentient planets in nearby solar systems." The large Gorlock said as a big screen of the other galaxies around the one that the Gorlocks were inhabiting.

April nodded in understanding.

Then his tall, lanky, associate spoke up. "We've analyzed planets by their size, resources, and atmosphere. Which means that there's one planet above others that is the best for us to colonize." He said.

"And what would that be?" April asked.

"Earth." He answered calmly.

April's eyes widened a little. Earth seemed faintly familar...but why?

"Our scouts we sent there have shown they have no intergalactic defenses so a light invasion force should be enough to get them in line." the larger Gorlock said.

The more April's superiors talked about Earth the more she remembered about some of it's people...that was when one person came into her heard that immediately caught her attention. "Jimmy..." she whispered under her breath.

"I don't understand we aren't sending ambassadors instead of soldiers. If that planet is as weak as you say then peace shouldn't be a big issue." said a monocle-wearing Gorlock across from April. "Because we want to colonize their planet and harvest their resources, not make them our allies. We invade their planet, put down their military, and then claim it for our own." The muscular Gorlock said simply.

"Wait.." April spoke up.

"Yes, Sergeant April?" the tall Gorlock said, all eyes turning to her now.

"Why do we need to attack them? An old friend of ours lives there. Does anyone remember Jimmy Neutron?" She asked.

The Gorlocks murmured and whispered among themselves. Turns out at least some of them knew who he was, including the assistant of the head Gorlock. "Sergeant April we do have an archived history which does include one Jimmy Neutron during the Intergalactic Showdown but that was ages ago and Meldar Prime hasn't been heard of since."

"I understand this, but keep in mind without him, we wouldn't have a home. We can't possibly betray him after he saved our planet." April pleaded.

"Then he will make a valuable part of the Gorlockian colony." The head Gorlock said. He was intent on the invasion happening. "The fact of the matter is that the invasion will happen." The head Gorlock replied acidly.

"Sir please..I couldn't bear to betray his trust." She begged.

"I know you and this...Neutron may have helped each other in the past but you are an officer of the Gorlock Empire now. That means you will go through with this mission otherwise it will be grounds for treason, April. Do I make myself clear?" The muscular Gorlock said. He cared nothing for April's relationship with Jimmy Neutron.

April bit her lip, reluctantly nodding. She knew she couldn't stop the invasion but she had to warn her friend somehow.

"Now our next point of business is..." April's fellow miltary officers talked about their plans for Earth but she stayed silent throughout. She wasn't about to let the planet of her longtime friend Jimmy Neutron get invaded without at least warning him. She couldn't wait to get to her barracks so she could send him an intergalactic message via her message rock, the same one she had since she first started talking to him. April had to warn Jimmy before it was too late!

To be continued...


End file.
